


Swordfish

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the Elite Four try to figure out the password to Inumuta’s phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordfish

It was another quiet day in the Student Council room, as the Elite Four awaited Lady Satsuki’s arrival… Well, most of them, anyways. Inumuta had left the room momentarily, claiming that he had business to attend to (although the rest of them assumed he was in the bathroom), while the remaining Elite Four waited, in varying states of restlessness.

In the meantime, Sanageyama was pacing idly by the bar, when something caught his eye.

“Hmmm, what’s that?” he murmured. His eyes then widened.

“Hey! Looks like Inumuta forgot his phone over here,” commented Sanageyama, as he picked it up from the counter.

Jakuzure, who was lazing around on her usual couch, suddenly perked up.

“Oh, he did, did he?” Eagerly, she lunged out of her seat towards the startled Sanageyama, and snatched the phone out of his hands.

“Just leave it alone, you two,” warned Gamagori. “You know how touchy Inumuta gets, when anyone messes with his tech.”

Sanageyama just chuckled. “Aw, lighten up, big guy.”

“Yeah, when are we going to get another opportunity like this one?” said Jakuzure, with a wicked grin. “Besides, haven’t you ever been curious to see what dirt he’s got on here?”

Gamagori’s brow furrowed. “I suppose… But just because he left his phone behind, doesn’t mean it’ll be that easy to get into.”

As she turned on the phone, Jakuzure frowned. “Ugh, the toad is right. It’s password protected, with four blank spaces…”

“Password, huh?” Sanageyama looked thoughtful. “Maybe try… Swordfish?”

“Stupid monkey. Give the doggie some credit, he’d never be that obvious.”

“Huh? But I thought the password was always swordfish.”

“Dumbass…” Jakuzure rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to the phone.

“Let’s see, should I try Iori’s name first?” she murmured to herself. “Or maybe, spell it backwards…?”

Gamagori frowned. “Why would Inumuta’s password be Iori’s name?

Both Jakuzure and Sanageyama stared at him blankly.

"What, really?” asked Sanageyama.

“Geez, no wonder you don’t go on any dates…” muttered Jakuzure.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gamagori retorted.

“Oh, be quiet!” said Jakuzure irritably. “I’m trying to remember when Iori’s birthday is…”

“And why would you need to know when my birthday is?” asked a quiet voice behind them.

Caught off guard, they turned around, to see Iori gazing at all three of them curiously. His eyes then widened.

“Jakuzure! Isn’t that Inumuta’s phone you’re holding there?” he asked.

She gave Iori a poisonously sweet smile.

“Just in time, Iorin. You can tell us what the doggie’s password is.”

Iori frowned. “I’m sorry, I have no idea what it is,” he said flatly.

“Aw, don’t hold out on us, man!” pleaded Sanageyama.

“I’m serious!” insisted Iori. “Inumuta never told me, and I’ve never cared to ask.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind helping out, hmmm?” asked Jakuzure innocently. “Your guess would probably be better than ours would.”

Iori sighed to himself. “Fine, I suppose I can take a look. But after that, I promise nothing.”

Jakuzure handed him the phone, which Iori then examined closely.

“Hmmm… You guys do realize that this type of phone only uses numbers for passcodes, right?” he pointed out.

“Ugh, I hate number puzzles,” muttered Jakuzure.

“Don’t look at me, I suck at math,” said Sanageyama.

Gamagori just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Iori was staring at the phone thoughtfully.

“I wonder…” He typed in four numbers into the keypad.

“Oh… I’m in,” said Iori, in mild surprise.

Instantly, he was swarmed by the others.

“I knew it! It was your birthday, wasn’t it?” said Jakuzure accusingly.

“No, it wasn’t!” protested Iori. “But it was composed of numbers, just like I said it would…”

“Never mind that!” said Sanageyama, as he leaned over Iori’s shoulder. “I wanna see what’s on Inumuta’s phone!”

Hastily, Iori held the phone away from the others, and hit the reset button. The Elite Three’s faces fell.

“What did you do that for?” snapped Jakuzure.

“It’s not right, us snooping in on Inumuta’s phone,” protested Iori.

“He does have a point,” admitted Gamagori.

“Forget that!” Sanageyama retorted. “C'mon Iori, you know the password now; just let us take a tiny peek?”

“No!”

There was a dangerous glint in Jakuzure’s eye. “You know Iorin, I think I can still remember all your ticklish spots from when we were kids… Don’t make me use them!”

Iori flushed. “Now, that’s just playing dirty!”

The tiny tailor was on his tiptoes now, trying to keep the phone away from the others, as far as possible… That is, until it was suddenly snatched out of Iori’s raised hand.

“Now, that’s quite enough of that,” said a irritated voice, above him.

Inumuta now loomed behind Iori, with his phone in hand. He glared at the rest of the Elite Four, who had somewhat guilty looks on their faces.

“I’ll remember this the next time I have to back up your computers,” said Inumuta coldly, and had the satisfaction of seeing them all wince. “Iori, a word please?” He then led them both out of the Student Council room, and out into the hallway.

When he was absolutely certain they were out of hearing range of the others, Inumuta turned to his friend.

“Iori, did you actually guess my phone’s password?” he asked quietly.

“Yes. It’s 1701, isn’t it?”

Inumuta remained silent. Iori gave him a sidelong glance.

“I must say, you’re lucky they don’t think in numbers, like you do. Otherwise they might’ve realized that 1701 is what my name would look like, spelled backwards, in numbers.”

“Am I really that easy to figure out?” said Inumuta, somewhat sullenly.

“No. I just happen to know how your mind works,” replied Iori, with a small smile. “Though I must admit, I’m surprised that your password would be so straightforward…”

His eyes then widened. “Unless… You were hoping I’d figure it out?”

Iori couldn’t see Inumuta’s expression behind his closed collar, but he somehow knew that the taller boy was smiling.

“Perhaps…”

Iori shook his head, but with a smile, as well. He then glanced down at his watch.

“We probably should head back now, before Lady Satsuki arrives.”

Inumuta nodded, and the two walked towards the Student Council room.

“That was a close call, though,” commented Iori. “What if they had randomly got the password, just by chance?”

“I’m certain that would never happen,” said Inumuta confidently.

“So sure of yourself, are you? I saw your phone’s wallpaper, you know.”

“Well… Mostly certain.”

“Uh huh. Plan on changing your password now?”

“Depends. Think you can figure it out again?”

“Maybe…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that episode of Sherlock where Irene Adler’s phone was (spoiler?) SHER-locked. ;P (And now I can’t stop thinking that Inumuta and Iori would make a great Holmes and Watson…)


End file.
